Jessica Wakefield
'''Jessica Wakefield '''was a District 3 Tribute who won the 67th Hunger Games. She is presently a Mentor to the tributes of District 3 and is the only known living Victor from District 3. Before The Games Born to a relatively financially stable family in District 3, Jessica was the youngest of three; brother Steven was older by three years, and identical twin sister Elizabeth was older by four minutes. Jess and Liz were born to Ned and Alice Wakefield, and the girls looked so much alike they could only be told apart by a small mole on Elizabeth's shoulder. Jessica's family was modest but comfortable, their home was a typical middle-class Spanish-style house with some small luxuries afforded by her father's work for government officials and her mother's career as a retailer of Capitol fashions to the District. Her maternal grandparents had been successful machinists and inventors whose work had been valued by the Capitol. They'd been favored with food and additional rations. Her father's family had been local government officials for the past three generations and as a result, the Wakefield family was not subjected to much of the harsh treatment that other residents received. The twins were as close as sisters could be and they shared everything. They wore matching outfits and shared a cramped bedroom up until they were in sixth grade. But perhaps the most amazing thing they shared was their stunning good looks. The blonde haired, blue eyed twins were regarded as the most beautiful girls in their region of the District pretty much universally, and Jessica would continually seek to capitalize on her beauty throughout the rest of her school days and beyond. Personality wise, however, she and Elizabeth had very little in common. Jessica was passionate and wild while her sister was restrained and tempered. The two, while close, fought constantly, and were rivals for their parents' affection. Jessica acted out often, getting into fights with other girls and being something of a bully. Middle school was an amazing time for Jessica. She joined an exclusive clique at school called the Unicorn Club. Only the most beautiful, popular girls were allowed to join the group, and as a member Jessica was required to wear purple clothes everyday and haze and bully less popular girls. She also joined the middle school dance team and was introduced to the art form that is cheerleading. She made friends. She flirted with a lot of boys. She basically lived a charmed life, especially considering her location. Though District 3 was one of the poorer Districts, Jessica managed to remain relatively sheltered from the struggles of daily life there. The Games were a distant threat and since her parents were moderately wealthy, the family did not struggle the way the factory workers of the District did. Her first several reapings were uneventful for her to the point that she wouldn't be able to recall the details of them when asked of them later on. Tributes didn't matter to her. She'd always assumed she was above all of that, and mostly she was correct. By the time she turned sixteen, Jessica was established as one of the queen bees at the local school. She'd established herself as boy-crazy, having dated all of the popular boys in school at least once, even the boys she didn't like all that much. While she was popular, her reputation was pretty terrible. She was known, ore or less, as the "town bicycle". Whether or not these rumors were accurate is up for debate. What is certain is that her name was selected during the reaping that year. No one came to her aid. No one volunteered to take her place. Even Elizabeth remained stunned and silent as the Peacekeepers led Jessica away. She was terrified, to say the least. However, her instinct kicked in quickly, and on the train ride into the Capitol, she somehow had convinced her male District mate that it would be to his advantage to allow her to win the Games. Jessica's arena was an abandoned secondary school which had fallen into ruins over the past quarter of a century or so. There were crumbling classrooms, a gymnasium, a library, playground, and cafeteria to hide in as well as outdoor sports equipment to use as weapons and an indoor swimming pool which several Tributes drowned in. She wasn't perceived as a strategist, but she knew she had to survive. The method she came up with was simple: using her body to her advantage. She managed to score in the middle of the pack, a respectable 8. And once in the Capitol, she set about seducing as many of her fellow Tributes as possible with promises of sex (or other such favors) if they killed other Tributes for her. It's unclear how many Tributes she was able to win over with her promises, but what is certain is that she'd had some sort of illicit encounter with each of the other five finalists during the Arena. The other five took each other out in a melee which likely had little to do with her machinations and everything to do with their own desire to survive, but the damage was already done. While she'd done very little to personally harm the other Tributes, the final kill was hers and hers alone. She shoved a piece of chalk down another girl's throat, causing the girl to choke to death. Despite this, Jessica became known as "The Girl Who Slept Her Way To Victory" and was crowned the victor while simultaneously finding herself scorned by the people of her own District. Apparently, they found her behavior incredibly shameful in spite of her success. Her own family was pretty horrified by what they'd witnessed and their relationships became incredibly strained. Even her twin sister was repulsed by Jessica's actions and cut off most contact with her. Worse than that, President Snow apparently did not approve of her survival method either and Jessica soon found herself forced into prostitution for a time. This period really tore Jessica down, though she absolutely refused to let any of that show. She maintained her persona as a fun loving party girl, slowly dulling away any remorse she had with pills, alcohol, morphling, and other excesses. In the wake of her victory, Jessica became almost a ubiquitous presence in the Capitol in the form of mass marketing. She was brought on a spokesperson for dozens of high end brands and appearing in advertisements for everything from vacations to designer socks. Her life is something of a whirlwind, even though the people of her District don't always approve of her excesses, she is a Capitol darling. As she aged, she became even more attractive and even more distant from the struggles of District 3. She became the token Victor invited to lecherous Capitol parties, usually so intoxicated or trapped in her own headspace that she couldn't recall much of what occurred at said events. This compounded with her new role as mentor to the helpless children of District 3 caused her further trauma, which caused her to dull her pain in anyway she could. It wasn't until shortly before the 74th Hunger Games that she was able to slip out of the spotlight and "retire" to her District for some much needed rehabilitation. She was kept from the public eye for a year or so due to an incident where she made some questionable comments regarding the new format of the Games which were taken to be pro-rebellion in nature. Her District handlers had her shipped off to a stress clinic to cope with her hard partying ways and rehabilitate her public image. In the Games (under construction) Abilities *THIS WILL BE A LIST *OF ALL THE GREAT THINGS *JESSICA CAN DO! Miscellaneous *Following the firebombing of District 3 during Arena 10, Jessica is the only known living Victor from District 3. Category:Past Victors Category:District 3